Systems and methods herein generally relate to printer control systems and more particularly to methods and systems that provide an automated disturbance characterization routine that, once complete, automatically designs an optimal controller and projects the best achievable performance based on minimizing the variance of the printer's output color.
In the field, it is often the case that a closed loop control system within a print engine performs at some level that is not well known. The performance of the system is dependent on the characteristics of the disturbances acting on the engine as well as changes in the engine's characteristics, and so can be highly variable. In some cases, the control system may make the performance worse than would be the case if it was open loop, and customers and service technicians are often unaware of such a situation.